oh brother!
by white-tiger-kitten
Summary: kai has deep feeling for ray but is to chicken to tell and then kai's very flirty twin brother comes for a suprise visit ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hey my first fan fic so ya I won't be mad if you flame me ;)

No I don't own Beyblade but I do own Jai he is my character lol

Starting have fun

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," The static in the air was thick as the two toned blue haired turned to face the one who took a big risk at complaining like that and glared.

"What the hell do you wont Tyson!?" Kai growled Tyson stuck out his lip.

"Well it's not what I wont it is what we all wont," he said including the three other boys who pretended they were not paying attention.

"Well spit it out granger I don't have all day and neither do you," Kai said in an I-know this-face voice he is going to ask for a break.

"Well oh uh that is uh guys help here heehee," he stuttered already scared of Kai.Who grinned.

Ray shaking his head at how terrified Tyson was walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder releasing him from his doom Tyson grateful ran behind Max to watch while Ray turned to face Kai with one of his rare smiles in hoping his cold leader would not be able to get to angry.

"And what do you wont Kon," Kai asked trying to hide how lost he was getting in that smile with fake anger. He wonted to laugh at Tyson's cowardness.

"Well Kai we have been training really good and we were wondering if you would let us have a week off the big training and let us have a little vacation," he said in his softest voice trying not to drool looking into his cold leader.

Kai had to restrain saying yes at once so he would not sound soft he pretended to think but in reality he was staring into the golden orbs in front of him, then looked away.

"Grr fine then one week but you will still be doing 4 hours of training," he said just before there was a big shout of cheers and he felt himself being embraced he gasped.

"Uh ok enough I'm so outa here before you guys make me death," Kai said storming off.

"Way tuh go Ray," Tyson and max cheered. As Ray watched his captains figure leave

"Ok what should we do first?" Tyson asked settling down an inch.

"Ummm well why don't we clean up and throw a little party for our team like snacks and games and that,"Max offered Tyson cheered that thought on and Ray smiled his approval..

"Ok lets get started,"Ray said as the all nodded and started to prepare.

While off somewhere unknown to the others Kai was resting on a tree thinking.

'stupid Tyson why did he have to let Ray ask if annyone but him asked i would have said no but how can anyone say no to that face' KAi thought then opened one eye as the winds blew.'why do i feel like we are going to have copany?'

END

Well whta did you think yeh i know it was a sucky first chapter but please review and i will start on chapter two :)


	2. welcome Jai

Hey guys thanx for the reviews sorry I was so busy but hope you like this one and please review again I love em and go ahead an flame if you don't like it

: start:

They all decided to split up the work to Tyson and Max decorating and Kenny music, and Ray to shop for the food while Kai was off somewhere.

Before going Ray saw Kai training so walked over to him to invite him to come he approached with a friendly smile on.

Kai looked up sensing eyes watching him and gulped at seeing Ray with a friendly smile walking towards him.

"Hey Kai," Ray smiled as Kai put on a sour face but failed into a slight grin.

"What do you want Ray?" Kai asked a little too nicely.

Ray blinked at the softness in his cold captain's voice but smiled it away.

"Well I am going to get party food and was wondering if you would have liked to come with me?" he said in such a soft and friendly voice as if he were talking to a 5 year old who was really stubborn. (a/n knowing kai he was stubborn at 5)

Kai looked at him wanting so much to save his pride and yell at him but just couldn't so decide to pretend he didn't notice Ray's odd voicing. He was about to say yes to Ray when a very bad timing Tyson came stomping by.

"Ray! Max says I have no taste in color," Tyson whined then noticed Kai. "Is he trying to make you train too bad kai he is going food shopping and you promised us," Tyson shot angrily to Kai who put on an icily stare on him.

"No Tyson I was asking Kai if he wanted to join me in going," Ray said trying to calm them both.

"Why would that sour-puss care about the party he is anti-social, remember this is Kai," Tyson said. Ray sweat dropped anime style and looked over too kai who look really pissed.

"No Kai is going to be in the party he is part of our team and Tyson quit calling him a sour-puss please," Ray said hoping he was doing some good.

"No Tyson is right why would I care about some dumb party no I do not want to go to the store with you Kon," Kai said and turned so Ray could not see his guilty face as he said that. "Tyson why don't you ever stop acting like an ass?" Kai said as he left.

Ray frowned and restrained himself from biting Tyson's head off.

"Told you man he is anti-social oh well he would bring the party mood down," Tyson said about to turn away. Ray couldn't take letting Tyson do that so snapped a little.

"How do you know you never give him a freaking chance every time he does you come and say something mean to him," Ray shouted then left ashamed of not keeping better control of his anger, Passing Max on the way not looking at him.

"Wow are you ok Tyson you look like you got yelled at by Kai," Max joked Tyson sighed.

"No it was by Ray," Tyson said Max gave a confused look.

"Why would Ray yell at you what did you say to him?" Max accused knowing Ray would never yell at anyone for nothing.

"I am not lying Max he did and I didn't say anything to him honest I was talking about kai being a sour-puss anti-social and he bit my head off," Tyson defended himself while Max digested it.

"You insulted Kai and Ray got mad...hmm," he thought awhile and Tyson looked at him.

"Wow Max you look like your deep in thought," he stated to the blond.

"Yeah so," Max said looking up to Tyson who had a grin on.

"Well it is new to me I didn't know you could go deep into thought you being blond and all," he grinned like a cat. (a/n no offence Ray)

"TYSON that is so not true I can be serious when I want to be," Max whined hitting Tyson on the head causing the seriousness to disappear and they started to run around the yard laughing and yelling.

Meanwhile Ray is on his way to the store while thinking.

'I can't believe I snapped at Tyson like that now I am going to have to have a good explanation for him when I get back' he thought as he walked down the street to deep in thought to scenes piercing eyes watching him so intensely.

"Well I better hurry or they will yell at me for taking so long," Ray said smiling to himself.

At the store he did not once notice how he was being watched.

As he was walking out he sensed eyes watching him so tried to turn to see and then tripped.

"Ahh," but before he could hit the ground he felt strong arms catch him he opened his eye only to see...... "K-K-KAI?" he look up at the boy with two toned hair and triangles and crimson eyes.

"Huh? Sorry you looked like you were going to fall and I there was no way I could let something as beautiful as you hit the dirty ground," he smiled seductively.

Ray literally melted into that until he realized this was Kai and then gulped widening his eyes in fear.

"U-u-uh kai um what d-did you just s-s-say?" he stuttered, blushing a whole lot and the boy saw this and grinned more kinda scaring the poor neko-jin.

"K-k-kai um are you ok and what are you wearing?" Ray asked seeing kai in somewhat different attire he had a black top and black pants and an earring on his left ear and his eyes were lighter.

'Who is this guy?' Ray asked himself.

"Well you can call me Jai," he said as he took the bag from Ray who still looked dazed and confused.

"UH Kai you sure you are ok I mean huh Jai?" he stopped himself.

"Ok Kai did you umm hit your head or something when was your name Jai?" he asked stunned.

"Well you can call me what ever you want if I can call you mine," he winked at Ray who's heart stopped.

'Wait Kai would never do this or dress like that and would never say that to me' he said then got up and picked up his bag and started to walk and then noticed that the Kai-look-a-like was walking right beside him a little too close for comfort.

"UH Kai umm you know I can carry the bags," he said as the Kai-look-a-like took the bags for him.

"Oh no I would never make you carry these heavy bags," he said seductively at Ray who just gulped.

"Uh ok Kai you are really starting to scare me," Ray said as they got to the house ray tried taking the package back but this kai took it as playing and instead of grabbing the bags grabbed Rays waist pulling Ray to be squished up against him.

"Hey are you doing?" Ray yelped a little too loudly then needed because in seconds Tyson, Max and Kenny were at the gates all gasped when they saw Ray being held by Kai.

"Ray are you...Kai what are you doing to him!?" Tyson yelled as max and Kenny both just stared.

"Does it look like it is your business tubby?" the Kai said as he went back to holding Ray who was beyond confused.

"Tubby, oh man Kai you're dead and would you let goes of Ray you look like you are scaring the hell out of him!" Tyson shouted.

"What if I don't want to?" He said Tyson, Max and Kenny just stared at him while Ray was going an unknown color of red!

"Kai let go of Ray right now!" Tyson yelled.

"Who says you're the boss of me you don't even know me," he said then turned to look at Max and smiled Max backed up to Tyson.

Ray was finally back to his senses and could sense that a big argument was about to start and he was not in the mood to be in the middle.

"Ok how about we all go into the house and talk about this calmly ok," he suggested warmly.

The boy holding him looked down at him and grinned.

"Here how about I help you in," he said going to grab him, but Ray dodged him surprising the boy.

"No that is alright I am capable of doing it myself thanx anyways," he smiled and continued in leaving the boy speechlessly to fallow.

They were all seated down in the living room Tyson and Max in the first couch and Kenny on the big chair leaving Ray to sit with the so called 'Kai' nervously.

"Ok we can start off with why you were holding onto Ray?" Tyson said looking narrowing at him.

"Why would I not want to hold him?" he said flatly.

"Uh Kai are you ok I mean this is so not like you should we get a doctor?" Max asked in a worried voice.

"No I am fine it is you people who are acting strange," he said.

"Well uh I um have to cheek the food be right back ok and well finish this," Ray said walking out with a smile on his face.

Once he was out in the kitchen he jumped out the window and walked out to the big tree he loved to climb and leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"What the hell is going on here I am so lost the guy is so not Kai but he looks so much like him except for his acting he is like a a I don't know but this is driving me crazy," he said about to slide down to sit on the ground when a voice caught him.

"Ray is that you down there why are you talking to yourself?" Ray froze at the familiar cold but soft voice.

"K-k-kai uh what are you doing out h-here?" he stuttered.

"What do you mean I am here cos I want to be why are you here talking to yourself?" he pressed again.

"UH ok um kai didn't I just leave you in the living room with Tyson and Max?" Asked the poor confused little neko-jin.

"What are you talking about Ray are you feeling ok?" Kai asked as he hopped down from the tree to land beside Ray making him jump.

"Yeah of course I am ok, but are you?" Ray asked looking freaked.

"Ray really you are starting to scare me maybe you should go lay down," Kai said Ray nodded and turned to leave.

After about two steps he was embraced around the waist from the front he froze.

"H-h-huh," he said shocked.

"Let him go Kai!" yelled Kenny and Max.

"Kai you freak let him go or we'll....." Tyson stopped as he saw the Kai behind the one who was embracing Ray.

"What the hell is going here?" Tyson shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the one in front of him but got no reply.

"Uh c-could you please let m-me go" Ray stuttered.

"But you might disappear," the boy said.

"Let him go right now," everyone turned to the other Kai who looked ready to blow.

"Oh hey bro knew I would find you how's it been?" The boy embracing Ray said in a like kid voice.

"I said let him go!" Kai said through clenched teeth.

"Kai do you know this guy?" Tyson asked what everyone was thinking.

"But Kai why should I finders keepers," the boy complained.

"What the hell is he talking about Kai you knows this Creep?" Tyson asked again.

"Yes he was my brother," they were all speechless.

"What do you mean 'was'?" The boy asked confused.

"If you don't let my team mate go right now you will be my dead brother," kai threatened.

The boy pouted then let Ray go and Ray went right to the real Kai totally freaked.

Kai glared at his brother then smiled slightly down at Ray and how cute he looked hiding behind him.

OK sorry this was so long hope you like it please tell me what you think

Again thanx for the reviews those who did I really am glad you liked it

And hope you read this one and say if it is better or worse


End file.
